


速战速决

by yxc199



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 这可不是表现自己持久力的时候，速战速决，尼禄。





	速战速决

“已经没有时间……”他们可以听到但丁和尤里森战斗的声音，但是V看起来已经寸步难行，“只有一个办法……”  
V忽然的注视让尼禄挑了挑眉，他正要询问是什么方法的时，V将手杖丢到了一边，哐啷声响吸引了尼禄的视线，让他没来得及阻止V。  
这个人类的动作果断毫不犹豫，转过身来到了尼禄的面前，他难以独立维持站立依旧需要尼禄来维持平衡，但是却将空出来的那只手贴在了这个青年的裆部。  
尼禄就像是触电一样试图退开，可是这个看似虚弱得不堪一击的男人，在这个时候却紧紧扣着他的肩膀，他下意识的挣扎让V的手臂掉落了更多的碎片，尼禄必须强迫自己冷静下来。  
可是对方轻轻的抓握带来的触感，还是让他陷入了混乱。  
“我需要你的帮助，尼禄”“你，你说？只要别……”他变得语无伦次，而V手上的力道似乎又加重了几分，黑发的男人凑近了他的耳朵，他可以看到V布满裂痕的颈部和胸膛，那些漆黑的刺青里他仿佛可以听到使魔的笑声。  
“闭上眼睛，尼禄，就当做……是姬莉叶？”“什么？我和姬莉叶不是这样的关系——”  
尼禄慌乱的样子让V失笑，他的呼吸喷在尼禄的耳朵上，让这个青年的脸涨的更红了，“那就随便你想什么。”V压低了声音，又一些碎片从他颈落下，却丝毫不影响他对尼禄施与的压力。  
V有一双漂亮的手，这个在他总是拖着书的时候就能看出来，尼禄绝对没想过有一天这只手会握住他的阴茎，他还是没弄明白这是要做什么，毕竟，V也说他们已经没时间了。  
似乎是看出了陷入混乱满脸通红而且还满头大汗的尼禄的疑问，V善意的为他做了解答，“恶魔吸取人类的血液为食……”  
他说话时，嘴唇轻轻含着尼禄的耳廓，另一只手抚弄着尼禄的后脑，揉弄对方贴合着颈部的柔软头发，“反过来也一样，混和了人类和恶魔的血液，是最完美的魔力来源，当然，比血液更快的……”  
尼禄已经猜到答案了，因为V的手已经拉开了他的拉链，将他涨大的阴茎从布料的包裹里掏出，任其暴露在这充满了恶魔气息的空气里，用虽谈不上富有技巧，但也绝不含糊的方式上下套弄着。  
他已经很久没有排解过欲望了，阴茎分泌的液体让套弄的声音越发的响亮，但是却像是缺少什么似的，远远不足以越过快感的界限，反而让他变得焦躁。  
“我们没多少时间可以浪费了，你最好快点射出来，尼禄。”  
“在这种情况下？你和我说这个？”V的催促让尼禄的不满又攀升了几分，但是他没有抵抗，而是主动的握住了V的那只手，毕竟现在已经不是讲道理说服对方住手的时候，“是你的技术太烂了。”  
事到如今，也只能干到底了，尼禄吸了一口气，抓起自己的衣服用牙齿咬住碍事的衣摆，又推开了V的手，自己加快了套弄的速度，时不时握着顶端旋转来刺激敏感的部位，“要这样……才会爽……”  
在尼禄因为自慰的快感而哆嗦着发出变调的音节时，V也不打算只是旁观而已，他改而揉捏着青年臌胀的阴囊，每一次揉弄，都会听到尼禄加重的喘息，还有对方认可的咕哝声。  
“现在对了吗？尼禄。”“再用力一点……快点……”  
那些不断涌出的爱液已经彻底湿透了尼禄的性器，反复的摩擦让它们变成了白浆，冒着白沫滴落在V的手上。  
这个黑发的男人看着手里的粘液，他没有继续抚慰尼禄，而是低头伸出舌头舔过了掌上的液体。他似乎没有意识到尼禄正在盯着他，或者说，他不认为这个动作有什么观赏的价值，仅仅是追求着魔力的举动而已。  
直到他听到尼禄的一声咒骂，抬头之际，尼禄已经抓住了他的领子，拽着他将嘴唇压了上来。这个青年有着单薄的嘴唇，也有着火热而灵活的舌头。  
看得出尼禄不擅长接吻，但也许这是男性生物的本能，他笨拙，却具有侵略性，探索着V显得有些干燥的口腔，刺激着那里柔软的黏膜，他的舌头夹带着不断分泌的唾液滋润着对方，直到V也开始主动的缠绕他的舌头。  
“这会让你更加兴奋吗？” 当尼禄放开V后，人类喘着气询问，他的嘴唇因为尼禄而变得湿润了许多，但是皮肤的情况并没有好转，“现在不是表现你的持久力的时候，尼禄，快点射出来。”  
“……你知不知道这种时候催促只会起反效果？”“我不知道。”V回答的干脆，他皱着眉似乎有些焦躁，他捧起尼禄的脸看着这个白发的青年，对方挑着眉面露疑惑，V深深吸了一口气，才印上了自己的嘴唇。  
他却因此而逗笑了尼禄，因为他的表情实在太过于凝重和大义凛然了。  
不过尼禄没有回避，他享受着V的探索，任由对方在自己的口腔内扫荡，敏感而脆弱的黏膜，也只有在这时候才会变得兴奋，会因为被他人口中的那团肉块磨蹭而流窜过细微的电流。  
为了回应V，尼禄也没有停下手上的动作，他加快了速度，耸动着臀部去操着自己的手，他的龟头时不时的碰到V的衣摆，粗糙的质感摩擦着他充血的顶端会让他控制不住的痉挛。  
“你快射了吗……”感到尼禄不自然的抖动，V想要低头查看，可是尼禄却掰正了他的脑袋，“艹，别停，继续吻我。”“但是……”  
这次V没能说完就被堵住了嘴，他的手被牵引着抚摸着这个青年因为兴奋而隆起腹肌，那柔软的垂在他手腕上的衣摆还有些湿润，分不清上面的是尼禄的唾液，还是不小心沾到的爱液。  
他探索着，直到找到青年胸前的凸起，V不太清楚男性的乳头是都会有快感，只是他的指尖搓弄那里的时候，尼禄会瑟缩着发抖。  
“你喜欢被揉这里？”“闭嘴……你的话太多了，是不是要用我的鸡巴堵住它你才会闭嘴？”  
尼禄没想到，他的一句调侃，会让V真的蹲下来，将脸贴上了他的性器，“V？！”  
“如果这可以让你快点射出来……”眼前巨大而坚挺的阴茎散发着浓郁的精液气味，这本该令人难以忍受，但是此时此刻，却令人迷醉。  
人类和恶魔的混合，生命力和魔力的重叠，不懂得力量的人类永远也不会懂得它的美妙。就如同那邪恶之树说做的，吸取人类的血，用恶魔的力量，滋育出最完美的结晶……  
在V含住他的阴茎时，尼禄毫无抵抗的就到达了高潮。那火热而滚烫的温度，包裹着他的顶端，柔软的舌头，就像是恶魔的触手一般，在怒张的龟头上戳弄，让快感电流在阴囊中爆炸，积蓄的精液在主人的呻吟和喘息中喷涌而出。  
“艹……”他紧紧按住了V的脑袋，将自己狠狠的插入啦深处，抖动着将精液喷射在这个黑发男人的喉咙里，他甚至可以感觉到对方吞咽时喉咙的收缩，扣着他的顶端就像是索求更多的精液。  
尼禄不清楚自己射了多久，他彻底的沉醉在口交射精的快感里，当放空的大脑找回理智的时候，他才放开了V退后了一步。  
突然失去填充和抽离的力道让V的身体有一瞬的摇晃，尼禄立刻就伸手按住了他，而这个男人缓缓抬头时，那双眼睛因为缺氧而泛着泪花，原本显得的苍白皮肤看起来似乎红润了不少。  
“你还好吗，V……”  
“……我没事。”V沉默了片刻，尼禄清晰的看到他喉结用力的滚动，将含在嘴里的液体吞咽下去，才开口回答，他的唇齿舌间还沾着些许精液，V没有擦拭嘴唇，而是将它们尽数舔舐吞入肚子，“我好多了……”他用有些恍惚的声音说着，摇晃着起身，去捡起了自己的拐杖，“谢谢，尼禄，该继续出发了，在无法挽回之前……”  
“你确定？刚才……呃，这样就行了？”  
“怎么，难道你还想在这里干我？”V转着手中的杖子露出嘲讽的笑容，“我只是需要你的精液，并不是想和你做爱。”  
对方过于坦荡的态度，让尼禄有种上当受骗吃了亏错觉，最终他摇了摇脑袋甩掉这个念头，重新整理好自己的衣服，“要是你一开始就给我口交，就不会浪费这么多时间了。”  
“……我的错，下次……不，不会有下次了。”  
“解决了这个恶魔后，如果你有什么紧急情况需要精——咳咳，需要补充魔力？可以……”  
“你这是在和我调情吗，尼禄。”V摇着头，用拐杖拍了拍尼禄的身体，“还是把这精力用在别的地方吧，现在加快脚步，我们要来不及了。”  
-END-


End file.
